Jack
Jack is a former friend of Tip and the former property of the Royal Family of Ev. Biography Rescuing Tip Jack was a friend of Tip and was determined to release his friend from his prison. He finally received help from Dorothy Gale, an interloper, who had received help from Mombi for her injured friend. When Jack released Tip from his room, the two searched Mombi's cabinets for Tip's "medicine" that was supposed to cure Tip of his "bad blood", however there was not enough medicine for Tip to take. Jack found a dagger that could finance their journey, but Tip was opposed the idea because he wanted nothing to do with his former captor. Jack ended up taking the dagger anyway. The morning after the escape, Jack found himself alone and without his friend. He chased a girl who had stolen Tip's jacket, but soon learned that the thief was Tip, transformed into a girl. Jack and Tip headed to Ev, in search of someone who could reproduce more medication for Tip's sudden transformation. Jack and Tip found help, only to discover Mombi's home remedy was a black elixir, and Tip was born a girl. Jack began to develop romantic feelings for his friend, and in order to calm her down, revealed to her that he stole Mombi's dagger, suggesting they could sell the jewels and start a new life. Tip became annoyed with Jack, and when he tried to further calm his friend by kissing her, Tip accidentally pushed Jack off a balcony to his apparent death. Tip, scared of the repercussions, fled the scene, abandoning her friend and taking the dagger. A new chance at life Jack woke up to find a strange woman tending to him. She introduced herself as Jane, an inventor and Ev military contractor. As Jack had been badly hurt in the fall, Jane had rebuilt him; he was given a left arm and two legs made of steel, and the inner-workings of a clock for a heart. Jack was heartbroken that Tip had abandoned him and believed there to be no point in him being brought back. Working on his limbs, he met a mysterious masked lady, who teased him as a fellow freak. When Jane finally brought Jack to meet her employers, the royal family of Ev, the mysterious woman turned out to be the Princess of Ev, Langwidere, whose ownership he belonged to, due to the use of her metal. Gallery Promotional images EmeraldCity Jack.jpg ggyhghimage.jpeg Promotional stills Emerald City Ep 3 Science and Magic 35.jpg Emerald City Ep 3 Science and Magic 4.jpg Appearances *"The Beast Forever"/"Prison of the Abject" *"Mistress - New - Mistress" *"Science and Magic" *"Everybody Lies" *"Beautiful Wickedness" *"They Came First" *"Lions in Winter" *"The Villain That's Become" *"No Place Like Home" Trivia * Given his night of passion with Langwidere, it very likely Jack's lower body wasn't completely replaced except for his legs. Behind the scenes *Jack is based in party on the character of Jack Pumpkinhead from the L. Frank Baum's The Marvelous Land of Oz. He has also taken on the role of Nick Chopper, the Tin Woodman from the first book in the Oz series, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. *Jack is depicted as a Tarot card 'Lovers' on NBC's Emerald City Facebook Page. References